


without limit

by Scriba



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fingerfucking, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Supervillains, crime syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superwoman doesn't hesitate to personally show excitement for her comrade's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without limit

**Author's Note:**

> During the Forever Evil arc.

A wicked grin spreads across Lois’ face as she watches streams of blood pouring down Rhonda’s arms.

“Ngh- Superwoman,” Rhonda pleads, naked and bound by Lois’s prickly lasso. The thorns imbed itself into her skin and drew warm blood. “J-Johnny’s coming and he’ll be so mad when-”

“Shh,” Lois cooes, putting one gloved finger over the other woman’s lips and strokes her cheeks with rare affection. “Owlman’s keeping him busy at the moment. Don’t worry about him, darling.”

She relaxes slightly before shivering some more under Lois’ touch. “A-Are you sure? He’s too fast sometimes.”

Under normal circumstances, Lois would her lose patience and punish her not-so-wise lovers for asking so many questions. But Rhonda Pineda is different from the rest; she’s special. It’s not that she’s beautiful or brilliant, or even that she loves to break people almost as much Lois does (of course so does half of the crime syndicate, but they don’t see the beauty in it). The way she gained the Justice League’s trust with her feigned innocence and sincerity, only to reveal her ruthless nature in the end was so wonderful. The agony and misery she caused made Lois’ inner thighs warm. She had to resist the urge to play with herself right then and there while watching the video.

Lois leans over gives Rhonda a deep kiss. “I think you give your ‘boyfriend’ too much credit. Like I said before, I asked Owlman to make sure he’s occupied. Besides, I won’t let him hurt you.”

It’s not a promise the ruthless amazon will take lightly. Usually Lois enjoys watching her dear Atomica in pain. But it can only work when she’s ditching it out the punishments.

“Superwoman,” Rhonda whines when she breaks the kiss. Lois chuckles and traces her fingers over her bare stomach until she reaches her soft, brown thighs. “I missed you so much.”

The older woman slowly licks her lips in a way that makes her lover shudder. “Did you?”

“Yes,” She moans thrusting her hips. “Yes, I missed the way you touch me. The way you make me feel good whenever I hurt people.”

“Hmm. I missed that too,” Lois says in a low voice, brushing her fingers against her juicy clit. “I also missed making you bleed.”

“Oh, me too,” Excitement reaches her voice and Lois is immediately able to pick up on her sincerity. “I love it when you hurt me. The lasso–it hurts–but it feels good too.”

She quickly licks the blood off of her arm and gives her another long, steamy kiss. They share the familiar bitter metal taste before Lois pulls away. “Spread you legs,” She commands, sounding rightfully hungry. “Show me how much you missed me.”

As Rhonda spread herself as far she could, Lois is unable to stop herself from smiling another cruel smile. Her eyes dances at the moist and wet sight of her slit. She wastes no time adjusting between Rhonda’s legs and lungs at her throat. “Darling,” She purrs against her skin. “Make some noise for your mommy.”

“Yes,” Her voice is high-pitched and shaky, unable to ignore a powerful hand rubbing and playing with her throbbing clit. “Please mommy, I need you…”

“Please what?” Raven coarse hair falls over her face when trailing up to her earlobe. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to hurt me,” She pleads as those fingers began to work it’s way down to her entrance. “I want you to really hurt me."

“Why darling,” Lois croons, tucking the helpless girl’s arm and drawing out more blood. “I am hurting you.”

Rhonda rapidly shakes her head, trembling in pain. “N-no, you’re teasing me. I want you to hurt me like you used to back in our world.”

Her laughter is deep and rich with lust and sadism. Rhonda always did have an interesting definition of pain. That’s her girl. “Oh dear, that’s where you’re wrong. See, I want the pain to be slow for you. I want it to hurt knowing it could always hurt more and I want you to beg for it.”

“Superwoman!” Rhonda cries out with tears streaming down her face. Her hole clenches around her fingers. “Please…”

“Now that’s more I like it,” Lois moans as she licks the tears. “Let’s see what more I can bring out of you.”

Patience is a virtue after all.


End file.
